Nouveau Loup
by NyreaPower
Summary: Stiles arrive à Forks pour une année normale, mais rencontre Jacob et les Cullen. Comment la meute de Beacon Hills quand, pour retrouver l'humain hyperactif, ils vont le trouver entourer de loups qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui, de surcroit, agissent comme si Stiles était un des leurs ? Stiles est à la meute de Beacon Hills et à elle seule !
1. Nouveau Moi

**Disclamer** : Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs personnages, leurs univers, rien n'est à moi TT_TT

**Rating** : K (tous public)

Stiles se garait sur le parking de son nouveau lycée quand son téléphone sonna :

- _Allô ?_

- _Stiles ? C'est moi, tu es bien arrivé ? pas de problèmes "spéciaux" ?_

(A cette phrase, les Cullen ainsi que Jacob qui était là pour accompagner Renesmée, se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille)

- _Oui 'pa ! Pas de problèmes tout court en fait. Je vais bien._

- _Tu es sûr de t'intégrer ? tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas l'adolescent lambda qu'ils s'attendent à accueillir._

- _Je sais 'pa, mais je vais pas me faire remarquer et tout va bien se passer. Je suis parti de Beacon Hills, pour redevenir un ado normal, justement. Alors ne t'inquiète, je vais m'intégrer. Je vais être le petit nouveau asocial et je vais vite me faire oublier. De toute façon, il ne me reste plus qu'une année avant de finir le lycée. Après je pars et je me construit une vie au sais que je saurais me débrouiller. Ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Ok. Juste, ne cours pas dans la forêt ici, il y a des "animaux sauvages" qui attaquent des passants._

(On entendait très bien les guillemets dans sa voix)

- _Mais papa ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'arrêter, c'est comme si tu me demandais d'arrêter de respirer, c'est impossible ! Courir à travers les bois ça me défoule, après je me sens léger. Sentir le vent te caresser le visage, entendre les feuilles mortes sous tes pas, voir les animaux vire en parfaite harmonie les uns avec les autres. Sentir et ressentir la vie parcourir le corps des animaux et le tronc des arbres. C'est tout simplement ma-gi-que ! Je ne peux pas me résoudre à arrêter, ce serait comme mourir d'asphyxie ! Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher !_

- _Bien fils, mais fait attention à toi. S'il te plaît._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer. Je t'appelle à la sortie des cours, je dois y aller._

- _Bien, à tout à l'heure fils._

Et il raccrocha. Stiles releva les yeux et vit les Cullen -et Jacob- le fixer. Il remarqua aussi le léger reniflement de Jacob et ses yeux qui flashèrent un instant. Il soupira.

- _Et encore un loup, c'est pas possible ça ! Je peux pas avoir une année normale pour une fois._ Grommela-t-il en sortant de sa jeep, et reprit, plus fort, une fois face à Jacob. _Je ne suis pas un loup, j'en ai juste l'odeur, avant j'étais dans une meute mais plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas venu déclencher une guerre de territoires ou autres, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma... Enfin, mon ancienne meute ne risque pas de venir me chercher, et encore moins ici. De toute façon ils s'en foutent de moi._ Fini-t-il, sa tristesse se devinant dans sa voix.

Jacob le regarda avec de grand yeux, extrêmement surpris par le fait qu'il ait put deviner sa nature en un coup d'œil et le fait qu'il faisait parti d'une meute le laissait bouche-bée.

- _Ouais je sais je sais, comment une meute n'a-t-elle put ne serait-ce qu'envisager de laisser un misérable humain entrer dans le groupe. Bah figure toi que de toute façon ils ont réalisés que c'est mieux de rester entre canidés que de s'encombrer d'un boulet d'humain._ Dit il d'une voix amère, montrant toute la rancœur qu'il avait à leur égard.

- _Non... Je... Ce-C'est pas pour ça que... Que je suis surpris..._ Bredouilla-t-il. _C'est le fait_ _que tu ais sut qui j'étais alors que j'ai rien fait d'inhabituel et que c'est la première fois que l'on se voit._

- _Oh... Ça ? Le fait de trop traîner avec des loups m'a fait apprendre à les reconnaître. Vous avez un tic quand vous rencontrez quelqu'un de nouveau, vous le regardez, reniflé un coup l'air et si il sent comme vous, vos yeux flashent. D'ailleurs, je suis heureux de savoir que tu as déjà fait couler le sang d'une personne innocente. Très rassurant votre truc... _Marmonna-t-il en regardant son portable._ Bon, enchanté de t'avoir connu et t'avoir rassuré sur ton territoire, maintenant tu m'oublies, je t'oublie et je vais aller en cours. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir._

Et il entra dans le lycée sous les yeux ébahis de Jacob et des Cullen. Jacob, encore légèrement sonné, dit au revoir au Cullen et parti avertir Sam et les autres Quilleutes de ne pas l'attaquer s'ils le croisaient dans la forêt.

Stiles sortait du secrétariat avec un emploi du temps dans la main quand son téléphone sonna, il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'appelait et se figea. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir dans une course folle, il dut se faire violence et murmurer une dizaine de fois : le Soleil, la Lune, la Vérité. Avant de pouvoir de nouveau bouger. Quand il eu repris ses fonctions motrices, il se rendit compte que sa petite crise s'était fait remarquée par la famille accompagnant le loup. Ils les trouvait déjà louche mais il savait que sa crise passait quand des humains le regardait, il en déduit donc que cette étrange famille au teint blanc cadavre et aux yeux ors était -il en mettrait sa main à couper- des êtres surnaturels. Il faudrait mieux les éviter. Il marcha jusqu'à sa classe et eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que la famille surnaturelle était elle aussi présente.

- _Génial, pour une année "normale" ça commence mal._ Murmura-t-il en allant s'asseoir. _Je rencontre un autre loup, et une famille surnaturelle, qui le connaissent, sont également dans ma classe. Super ! _Dit il en serrant les dents.

Les Cullen le fixèrent avec effarement, comment pouvait il savoir qu'ils étaient surnaturels ? C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient !

_- C'est comme pour Jacob ! Il a deviné qui il était en un regard, ce mec est effrayant !_ Dit Renesmée.

Les autres opinèrent du chef et ils se contentèrent de le regarder bizarrement le reste du cour. Mais Stiles ne les regardait même plus, il était plongé dans ses pensées.

N'importe qui le regardant ne pouvait se douter qu'en plus d'être dans ses pensées, il était extrêmement attentif au cour qui se déroulait devant lui. Alors, quand le professeur l'interrogea, tout le monde -y compris le professeur- s'attendirent à ce qu'il réponde à côté de la plaque, ou qu'il ne savait pas. Donc le fait que Stiles réponde la bonne réponse, complexe et détaillée, surpris tout le monde. Et il avait sorti ça tout à fait naturellement comme si on lui demandait le temps qu'il faisait.

Il remarqua que sa réponse avait surpris les gens que quand -quelques secondes plus tard- la cloche sonna, et qu'il voulu se lever. Avoir tous les yeux braqués sur moi dès le premier jour, n'est pas vraiment le définition de la discrétion, je dois faire plus attention quand les gens me voient perdu dans mes pensées, il faut que je réponde à côté de la plaque. Et c'est sur ce conseil qu'il se rendit à son cour suivant, celui de S.V.T. Le cour portait sur la façon de vivre des loups. Le professeur avait fait venir un expert exprès pour en parler, histoire de marquer le début de cette nouvelle année. Cette fois, tous voyaient Stiles intéressé, mais ne participant pas. Quand le professeur l'interrogea, il partit dans un discours sur la façon dont se gère une meute et même le professeur en appris à ce sujet.

Les Cullen le regardaient de plus en plus surpris, ce mec en savait plus sur les loups que le spécialiste avec qui il débattait depuis une demie heure sur la position défensive d'un loup lors d'une attaque d'un prédateur plus fort. Stiles affirmait qu'ils levaient les oreilles et la queue en signe de défi, et le spécialiste soutenaient qu'ils baissaient les oreilles et la queue en signe de soumission.

_-_ _Un loup ne se soumet pas, même si il est sur de perdre !_ Cria Stiles, qui commençait à perdre patience.

_- L'instinct de conservation prends le dessus et ils se soumettant en espérant ne pas y passer !_ Lui répondit l'expert, lui aussi à bout.

_- N'importe quoi ! Ils se battent jusqu'au bout pour protéger leur territoires et les membres les plus faibles de la meute !_

_- Ils abandonnent les membres les plus faibles et fuient avec ceux qui sont sur de passer l'hiver !_

_- Ils ne sont pas lâches ! Ils restent et combattent jusqu'à le victoire ! Ils ne laisseraient jamais un blessé derrière eux ! Hurla _Stiles, de la tristesse et de la rage contenu, faisant vibrer sa voix.

Visiblement énervé, il quitta le lycée et, laissant sa jeep sur le parking, partit courir dans les bois. Arrivé au milieu de la forêt, il s'écroula à genoux et hurla. Toute sa peine, sa colère, sa rancœur, sa tristesse et sa rage s'entendaient dans son cri. Il s'affaissa, mais une masse chaude et douce vint se coller à lui. Interloqué, Stiles tourna la tête pour voir un énorme loup brun se blottir contre lui, comme une tentative de réconfort. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit d'autres loups, tous plus beau les uns que les autres, venir vers lui pour le réconforter. Surpris et ému de l'attention des loups, il fondit en larmes en se blottissant dans la fourrure du loup brun à ses côtés.

**Fin du chapitre 1 de ****_Nouveau Moi._**


	2. Vous venez manger ?

Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier Arm des McD, CoCo-Canelle et LicyLionyx pour m'avoir mis dans leur listes d'auteurs favoris. Puis Zarbi, de nouveau CoCo-Canelle et LicyLionyx d'avoir mis Nouveau dans leurs histoires favorites. Merci ^^

**Réponse au rewiews:**

**LOSGANN16:** Merci ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira :)

**LicyLionyx :** Merci aussi :) Stiles va gérer ça très bizarrement car dans le premier chapitre, il veut absolument pas s'en approcher, mais là c'est l'inverse. Mais t'inquiète pas, il y a une raison... A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre seulement ^^. Il va essayer mais les réponses lui viennent naturellement, donc il va avoir du mal... :)

**CoCo-Canelle:** Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. :)

**Triskelion Orion Black:** Merki ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooO0O0O0O0O0Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Nouveau Loup_****, chapitre 2 : ****_Vous venez manger ?_**

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs personnages, leurs univers, rien n'est à moi. TT_TT

**Rating :** K (Tous public)

Stiles avait pleuré une bonne partie de la matinée, serré contre le loup. Tel que, quand il eut la force de se lever pour rentrer chez lui, il était presque midi. Il marcha vers sa maison, au cœur de la forêt. Un monsieur très charmant lui avait vendu, apparemment il habitait ici avec sa fille mais comme elle était parti vivre avec son mari après être devenu mère, sa maison était à présent trop grande pour lui seul et il allait se prendre un appartement dans le centre-ville. Stiles l'aimait bien, mais il voyait bien qu'il se sentait seul, sinon pourquoi raconter sa vie à un adolescent ?

Il marchait, entouré des loups qui étaient encore là pour le soutenir moralement. Il s'accrochait à la fourrure du loup brun à ses côtés. Arrivé devant sa maison, il se retourna et dit pour les loups :

_- Merci… Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez… Sous forme humaine ou lupine, c'est vous qui voyez…_

Les loups le regardaient comme si ils se demandaient s'ils devaient y croire. Certains voulurent savoir comment cette humain savait qu'ils avaient des formes humaines aussi, d'autres s'il n'était pas suicidaire de vouloir faire entrer des loups de deux mètres de hait chez lui, et d'autres encore réfléchissaient juste à sa proposition et se demandait sous quelle forme entrer.

Finalement, le loup auquel s'était accroché Stiles releva la tête vers lui et, ne le lâchant pas du regard, se retransforma en humain. L'hyperactif regarda le loup comme si il voyait la 8ème merveille du monde et remarqua que, contrairement à Derek quand il reprenait forme humaine, il était en caleçon et non nu. Le jeune garçon s'approcha et se présenta :

_- Salut, je suis Seth. Le petit dernier. _

Stiles entendit le rire de plusieurs autres garçons qui avaient suivi l'exemple de Seth, et était redevenu humain.

_- Moi c'est Stiles._ Se présenta-t-il et lui serrant la main.

_- Enchanté._ Répondit Seth, tout sourire. _Ton invitation tient toujours ? J'ai les crocs ! _

_- Seth ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre ! _Le réprimanda gentiment un jeune homme qu'il reconnut comme le loup avec lequel il avait parlé le matin même.

_- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! Tous les loups garous sont de gros morfales. _

_- Tu connais d'autres loups, Stiles ?_ Demanda Un homme légèrement plus âgés que les autres.

Sûrement l'alpha, se dit Stiles, s'il en jugeait par le silence religieux qui avait suivi sa question et l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait.

_- Oui… Comme je l'ai dit ce matin à votre bêta ici présent_, dit-il en montrant Jacob du doigt_, je faisais partit d'une meute avant._

Il avait répondu en soutenant le regard de l'alpha, et en s'efforçant de ne pas se tasser sous cette aura de puissante et dominante.

_- Bien… Je voulais simplement vérifier votre version des faits._ Voyant que son effet « alpha en puissance » ne marchait pas sur Stiles, il lui redemanda si l'invitation était encore valable.

_- Bien sûr ! Toujours pour vous, après tout, il faut bien sympathiser avec les voisins, non ?_ Répondit Stiles en lui offrant un sourire franc.

_- Voisins ?_ Releva Seth.

_- Oui… Cette partie de la forêt ne nous appartient pas, mais est à celui qui achète la maison._ Grommela Sam en pestant intérieurement d'être tombé sur un humain plus intelligent que la moyenne et qui, en plus, connaissait les territoires et les lois des loups apparemment très bien.

Stiles les fit donc entrer et les servit à boire tandis qu'il faisait à manger pour tout le monde. Il revient, un tablier attaché à la taille, et un plat de lasagnes dans les mains.

_- C'est très gentil de nous faire à manger Stiles, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça va suffire._ Fit remarquer Jacob, tous acquiescèrent, et Stiles se dépêcha de les rassurer.

_- Mais il y a encore trois plats ! Manger, manger ! Ça va refroidir !_

_- Tu me le diras pas deux fois !_ S'exclamèrent la plupart d'entre eux, et ils attaquèrent le plat qui fut vide en quelques minutes.

Stiles, qui avait réussi à se sauver une part, la mangeait tout doucement, pendant que les autres le regardaient, et il hésitait de savoir s'ils voulaient lui manger sa part, ou qu'il aille plus vite pour avoir le reste. Sûrement les deux. Il mangea donc très lentement sa part, sous le regard meurtrier des loups, et se hâta à la cuisine, sortir le deuxième plat du four, et y placer le troisième. Le même manège recommença pour les deux plats qui suivirent, et à la fin de ce délicieux repas, les loups s'affalèrent sur le divan de Stiles.

Le dit Stiles les regarda et, un instant, il crut revoir sa propre meute, en tout cas celle dont il faisait partie jusqu'à peu, celle de Beacon Hills. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux et, une seconde plus tard, Seth et Jacob était à ses côtés, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Il avait beau s'acharner à leur dire que tout allait bien, les loups, sachant qu'il mentait, restèrent près de lui. Ils ne repartirent que 2 heures plus tard, après avoir vérifié que Stiles allait bien mieux, et qu'il dormait paisiblement par terre -il n'avait bizarrement pas voulu dormir dans son lit- simplement enroulé dans une couverture.

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain, un peu groggy, et pris une douche avant de sortir en laissant son sac de cours dans l'entrée. Sur le palier, il trouva Jacob et Seth qui, manifestement, l'attendait.

_- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _

_- On venait te réveiller, mais apparemment c'est fait, et aussi te demander si tu allais mieux depuis hier._ Lui révéla Jacob, visiblement inquiet pour son nouvel ami.

_- Pas de souci ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que pendant une seconde j'ai cru revoir mon ancienne meute et... Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup. Mais maintenant ça va ! Je vous assure._ Répondit Stiles, touché que Jacob et Seth se souci tant de lui. _J'étais sur le point de partir courir, vous m'accompagnez ?_

Jacob et Seth se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent et se mirent en position pour courir. Ils virent Stiles se mettre dans le sens du vent pour couper l'air pendant sa course, et se mirent dans le même alignement.

_- Prêts ?_ Leur demanda Stiles.

Ils opinèrent du chef et écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent Stiles partir comme une flèche à travers les bois en criant :

_- On fait la course ?_

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à courir à pleine vitesse après l'humain. Ils furent surpris d'avoir eu du mal à le rattraper et de constater qu'ils couraient pratiquement à la même allure. Comment cela est-il possible ? Un humain normal ne peut pas courir aussi vite ! Légèrement décontenancés au début, ils reprirent vite du poil de la bête, et commencèrent vraiment à faire la course, ne voulant pour rien au monde perdre contre un humain. Question d'honneur !

**Fin du chapitre 2: ****_Vous venez manger ?_**** de ****_Nouveau Loup_**


	3. Souvenirs persistants

D'abord, j'aimerais remercier Calibandalsalan, Luna Valdez et lilylys de m'avoir ajouter dans leurs auteurs favoris. Ainsi que brookdaviiis, myystela et de nouveau Calibandalsalan d'avoir ajouter Nouveau Loup à leur histoires favorites.

**Réponses au rewiews :**

**CoCo-Canelle :** Merki ^^ Et pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur(trice)/correcteur(trice) , donc je suppose qu'il y en a plus d'une. :)

**LicyLionyx :** Ce que Stiles sera dans ma fic...? Surprise ^^ Normalement tu le sauras dans quelques chapitres. :)

**brookedaviis :** Merci :) Oui tu aura droit à des flash back pour savoir le fond de l'histoire, mais avant... Attends toi à quelques cauchemars ^^

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs personnages, leurs univers, rien n'est à moi. TT_TT

**Rating :** K (Tous public)

Ils firent donc la course pendant une bonne demi heure avant de se laisser tous les trois dans l'herbe, épuisés. Stiles avait les bras croisés derrière la tête et regardait les nuages, songeur. Il se remémorait les moments passés avec la meute de Beacon Hills, et cela lui fit encore plus mal, sachant ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Seth et Jacob, sentant le changement d'humeur de leur ami dans son odeur, se levèrent sur le coude et le regardèrent, interrogateurs. Stiles tourna la tête vers ses deux amis le fixant et consentit à leur expliquer son changement d'humeur.

_- C'est rien... Je repensais juste à mon ancienne meute..._

_- Et ça va ?_ Demanda Seth, inquiet. _T'es passés de décontracter et détendu, à triste et nostalgique, d'un coup. Comme ça !_

_- Oui... C'est juste qu'ils m'ont faits beaucoup de mal, et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le surmonter un jour... J'aimerais leur pardonner et que tout redevienne comme avant, mais... Ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Ce-C'était... Tout simplement ignoble... Inhumain... Personne ne ferait ça à un quelqu'un à qui il tient... Encore moins à... A quelqu'un de sa meute... _Finit Stiles, n'ayant put retenir des larmes de tristesse, et de rage, ruisseler sur ses joues.

En une seconde Jacob et Seth l'emprisonnaient dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ils le bercèrent quelques minutes, le temps que les larmes cessent, et que Stiles se dégage doucement.

_- Mais maintenant tu nous as Stiles. Et nous on ne te laissera jamais, et le premier qui te fait du mal, je l'éviscère ! _Dit Jacob, apparemment très sérieux.

Seth opina du chef et mima un homme en train de se faire éviscéré par un Jacob en colère, faisant doucement rire Stiles. Les deux loups sourirent à la vue de leur ami et se jurèrent de ne jamais lui faire du mal et de le protéger jusqu'à la mort.

En vérité ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça avec lui, mais ils étaient sûr d'une chose : jamais ils ne laisseraient quelqu'un faire du mal à Stiles ! Le hurlement que l'hyperactif avait pousser le jour d'avant les avait presque obligé à se transformer. Comme si leur loups voulaient protéger l'auteur de se cri, qui que soit. Comme si leur loups, une partie importante d'eux-même, leur disaient que cet humain hyperactif et trop intelligent et impulsif pour son bien, faisait partie intégrante de la meute. Et même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils allaient apprendre. Mais en sa présence ils avaient une sensation bizarre, comme si leurs loups le connaissaient depuis toujours.

_- Bon... Il serait peut être temps de rentrer...? J'ai cour dans un quart d'heure et je vais arriver en retard si je rentres pas tout de suite. _Dit il en rompant le silence agréable qui s'était installé.

Ils finirent donc par rentrer en parlant de tout et de rien. Stiles rentra dans sa maison, prit son sac et ressortit pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient appuyer sur le capot de sa jeep. Cette image lui rappela un certains loup aigri qui avait aussi la mauvaise habitude de l'attendre, appuyer comme l'étaient à présent les deux Quilleutes. Ils durent voir son changement d'humeur car ils se rapprochèrent avec un air inquiet.

_- Ça va... Encore un souvenir persistant... C'est tout..._

Les loups le regardèrent, peinés pour leur amis. Ils voulaient vraiment savoir ce que son ancienne meute avait bien pour faire pour le marquer à ce point, mais ils savaient que s'ils lui en parlaient, il se braquerait et ils craignaient une nouvelle crise de larmes. Donc ils attendaient, que Stiles se décide à leur raconter, qu'il arrive à leur confier ses problèmes sans fondre en larmes ni souffrir.

Stiles monta côté conducteur, Jacob à ses côtés et Seth à l'arrière. Ils passèrent le trajet à discuter des Quilleutes, et Stiles en appris beaucoup à leur sujet. Ils était fasciné par l'histoire de leur tribu et Jacob, flatté de cette attention, l'invita au feu de camp de leur meute qui se déroulait le soir même.


	4. Transformation

Tous d'abord j'aimerais remercier OokamiAmaterasu99, RedBlackSky et beckyfan d'avoir mis Nouveau Loup dans leurs listes d'histoires favorites. Ainsi que Aurysadik, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Laleryn, de nouveau RedBlackSky et beckyfan, cloclo0211, gallou76, lucie79, nnhaoj et noemierysh4 d'avoir ajouté Nouveau Loup à leur listes d'histoires à suivre.

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Tite Lena :** J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^ Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mystère… L'âge de Renesmée ? Euh… Aucune idée, elle est juste au lycée avec les autres Cullen. Une confrontation Quilleutes et la meute de Beacon Hills ? Possible, possible… :)

**nnahoj :** Merci, j'ai mis à quelle fréquence je devrais publier en bas si tu veux ^^

**yumi-elfeuw :** Ce que la meute à put faire à Stiles ? Toujours un Mystère… x)

_**Nouveau Loup,**_** chapitre 4 : **_**Transformation**_

**Disclamer : **Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs personnages, leurs univers, rien n'est à moi TT_TT

**Rating : **K (Tous public)

Arrivé devant le lycée, ils parlèrent encore un petit peu avant que Stiles ne soit obligé d'aller en cours. Il remarqua qu'on le regardait bizarrement et que certains élèves lui lançaient des regards noirs, tandis que d'autres s'amusaient à lui faire des clins d'œil. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il était au centre de cette soudaine attention, avant de se rappeler qu'il était partit à sa deuxième heure de sa première journée de cours.

_- Génial !_ Ragea-t-il en grinçant de dents. _Maintenant c'est moi le monstre de foire ! Pff… Je ne suis absolument pas le genre de lâche à se barrer quand un prof m'énerve… Mais bon, tant pis pour la discrétion !_

De toute façon il avait autre chose à penser, on l'avait invité au feu de camps de la meute ! Il se sentait légèrement stressé, il allait pour la première fois voir la meute a complet. Il avait hâte, et était en même temps effrayé, à près tout, il ne savait pas si les loups plus âgés allait bien l'accueillir. Ils refuseraient peut-être même qu'il revoit Seth et Jacob ! Sa respiration devint plus irrégulière, et il sentit la crise de panique arriver.

Affolé, il courra vers les toilettes les plus proches -non pas ceux des filles ^^- et, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, espérant enfouir la crise avant qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand il vit la meute de Beacon Hills, au grand complet, derrière lui, un air méprisant plaqué sur le visage.

_- Non… Non !_ Hurla-t-il._ Ne m'approchez pas ! Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Non…_ Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin, et il éclata en sanglots tandis que les rires de ses anciens amis résonnaient dans sa tête.

_- Tu es un monstre, Stiles ! _Les paroles de son ancien meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, lui firent l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. _Tu ne nous mérites pas ! _

_- Tu n'es qu'un monstre Stiles ! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait au monstre comme toi, hein ?_ Cette fois, ce fut la voix du deuxième co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse qui avait retenti et qui laissa l'hyperactif dans un état pire que la première.

_- Non ! Non… Au secours ! Scott ! Derek ! Isaac ! Quelqu'un, je vous en prie…_ Il supplia, encore et encore, hurlant et criant des appels au secours.

Les Cullen qui, grâce à leurs ouïes surdéveloppées de vampire, avait entendu le jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'opposé de leur position, arrivèrent sur les lieux en une demi-seconde après s'être excusé auprès de leur professeur.

Jasper, étant empathe, faillit s'évanouir tellement il y avait de douleur émanant de Stiles. Il fut d'ailleurs pris d'un violent vertige et si Alice n'avait pas été là, il se serait heurté au sol.

L'hyperactif était maintenant au sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains et sanglotant des _« Pourquoi…? Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… ! Non… »._ Mais ce qui interpella vraiment les Cullen fut que, ce qu'il répétait le plus souvent était : _« Je ne suis pas un monstre »._ Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il pleurait et suppliait des certains _« Scott »_, _« Derek »_, _« Isaac »_ et _« Jackson »_, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Alors qu'ils tentaient pour la énième fois, de le calmer, ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait clairement dire : _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? ». _

Quand Stiles finit par se calmer, il réalisa soudain qu'il était entouré de créatures surnaturelles dont il ne voulait absolument pas approcher et qui surtout, surtout, l'avait clairement vu faire une crise de panique, avec les hallucinations et les crises de larmes répétitives. Il se maudit pour avoir choisi une ville comme Forks, mais bon, il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était comme si cette ville l'appelait… Peut-être avaient-ils aussi leur nemeton personnel, qui sait ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à leur demander un de ses jours, quand il ne sera en train de faire une crise, pourquoi pas ?

Il releva péniblement la tête vers les Cullen, et après avoir renifler un coup l'air, une lueur violette passa dans ses yeux et, levant sa tête vers le ciel, un long hurlement lui échappa. Il se redressa et affronta le regard halluciné des Cullen sans ciller.

Les vampires, eux, étaient de plus en plus paumés. Il n'y a même pas 24 heures, le jeune homme disait qu'il ne voulait pas parler aux loups, ni à leur famille, et maintenant, il poussait un hurlement –clairement lupin- à faire pâlir un vrai loup. Ce type n'était pas, mais alors pas net du tout ! Et maintenant il les regardait comme les regardait Jacob au début… Comme un ennemi, comme un loup voyait un vampire… Comme un monstre…

Stiles se remit debout, toujours entouré des Cullen, semblant vraisemblablement attendre quelque chose. Les vampires entendirent très bien les Quilleutes arriver, l'un après l'autre, les écartant de l'hyperactif et se mettant autour de lui de manière protectrice et extrêmement possessive.

Les Cullen, toujours avec un train de retard, les regardèrent de mettre en position défensive, le regard fixé sur celui qu'ils avaient supposés être humain. Mais ils commençaient à en douter, comme les Quilleutes d'ailleurs. Même eux, qui pourtant agissaient naturellement avec Stiles, guidés par leurs loups, se demandaient vraiment s'il n'était pas lui-même un loup. Rien que le fait qu'il ait su tout de suite pour Jacob, qu'il se soit laissé aller dans les bras –ou plutôt les pattes ^^- de Seth, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et que Jacob leur avait rapporté qu'il ne voulait plus lui parlé, ou encore comment il venait de les appeler. Tous cela faisaient douter plus d'un Quilleutes sur la véritable nature de Stiles.

Le jeune homme qui occupait les pensées de sûrement toute la population surnaturelle de Forks, lui, regardait devant lui, le regard éteint. Il finit tout de même par se retourner pour faire face au Quilleutes et, cette fois entièrement, ses yeux devinrent violet, tandis qu'il poussait de nouveau un hurlement lupin. Ses crocs poussèrent, ses oreilles aussi, ses bras se transformèrent en pattes, alors que son corps se recouvrait lentement de poils. Et, devant les yeux ébahis des Quilleutes et des Cullen, l'hyperactif devint un magnifique loup avec une robe caramel, avoisinant l'or. Son pelage était des plus exceptionnels, le plus beau que les loups présents n'ait jamais vus.

Après avoir regardé chaque personne de la pièce de ses yeux violets, semblant vouloir sonder leurs âmes, Stiles se retransforma en humain. Mais, il ne se révéla pas être nu lors de sa reprise de forme humaine, il était habillé d'exactement les mêmes vêtements qu'avant sa transformation en loups.

Une fois de nouveau humain, ce fut comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et il s'écroula dans les bras de Seth qui peina à le retenir. Les Quilleutes furent autour de lui avant même que les Cullen ne puissent ne serait-ce que penser à bouger le petit doigt. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de laisser les loups s'occuper de Stiles pour le moment, et ils trouveraient bien un instant plus tard pour le questionner.

Stiles fut donc amener en vitesse à la réserve où les Quilleutes l'allongèrent et lui firent boire un peu d'eau et de tisanes pour faire passer la douleur de la première transformation. Les chefs de meute ne comprenaient pas, comment un être aussi fragile et, apparemment sans lien avec leur famille, pouvait réussir l'exploit de se transformer en ne déchirant pas ses vêtements, et surtout, faire sa première transformation en plein jour, à deux semaines de la pleine lune.

**Fin du chapitre 4 de **_**Nouveau Loup**_** : **_**Transformation**_

**Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster ce chapitre, normalement je dois mettre entre 2 et 7 jours entre chaque chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et merci de suivre ma fic :)**


	5. Nouvel Alpha

Tout d'abord, merci à Aqua-Ignis, Juju14, kiralama, noemierysh4, et nogitsune839 d'avoir ajouté Nouveau Loup à leurs histoires favorites. Ainsi que de nouveau Aqua-Ignis, IantoIsAlive, de nouveau Juju14, ladynarutochan, et yuuko31210 d'avoir mis Nouveau Loup dans leurs histoire à suivre.

Normalement j'ai répondu au rewiews par mp^^

_**Nouveau Loup**_** chapitre 5 : Nouvel Alpha **

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs personnages, leurs univers, rien n'est à moi TT_TT

**Rating :** K (Tous public)

Stiles se réveilla avec un mal de tête persistant et l'impression d'être littéralement passé sous un bulldozer. Il se tenta à ouvrir un œil qu'il referma bien vite sous une lumière jaune qu'il trouva bien trop lumineuse. Ses sens se s'éveillèrent lentement tandis qu'il prenait enfin conscience des événements qui avaient précédés son évanouissement, en réalité, à part être « sortit » de sa crise, entouré des Cullen, il ne souvenait de rien.

Il fut de nouveau pris panique en réalisant que ses derniers souvenirs comportaient le fait d'être seul, avec une famille entière de ce qu'il avait fini par identifier comme des vampires, et d'être en position de faiblesse. Il essaya de se mettre en position assisse, mais retomba tout suite. Il avait presque oublié, pendant un instant, qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser par un rouleau compresseur.

Les Quilleutes, alertés par le bruit de chute de Stiles, se précipitèrent dans la chambre où ils l'avaient installé. Ce qu'ils virent provoqua un fou rire général, Stiles, le jeune hyperactif qu'ils avaient vu se transformer en un majestueux loup, était là, étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Voyant les loups se moquer de lui, il tenta de nouveau de se relever, mais échoua encore une fois, sous le rire de ses spectateurs.

_- Pff… Ce n'est même pas drôle !_ Bouda Stiles.

Son comportement détendit un peu les Quilleutes qui avaient légèrement peur de la capacité de Stiles de se transformer en loup, sans déchirer ses vêtements, et surtout, aux yeux violets. Sa moue vexée, son ton accusateur et son attitude enfantine firent penser à certains loups que se Stiles n'était absolument pas le même que celui qu'ils avaient vu quelques heures plutôt. Ils l'aidèrent finalement à se mettre assis sur son lit sous les protestations de l'intéressé.

_- Je peux me lever tout seul !_ Répétait-il.

_- C'est sûr que si tu embrassais le parquet, c'était pour le plaisir. C'est ça, c'est ça… _Se moqua Seth.

Stiles le regarda quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, outré. Ce qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire général, sous les yeux mi- vexés mi- amusés de l'hyperactif. Il se tourna dans son lit, montrant son dos au Quilleutes, geste clairement enfantin et puérile, qui fit de nouveau rire bon nombres des loups présent.

Ils finirent par retrouver –très difficilement- leur sérieux, et repartir vaquer à leurs occupations, en oubliant que s'ils avaient recueillis l'adolescent c'était à la base pour le surveiller, pensant que c'était une sérieuse menace pour les humains et pour eux-mêmes. Certains se demandaient même pour qui –à part pour lui- ce gosse pouvait être une menace, réellement. Il arrivait à s'emmêler dans ses propres jambes.

_- Dis Jacob, pourquoi grand père a peur de Stiles ? Il n'est pas méchant, il même super gentil ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il flippe à ce point…_ Avoua Seth.

_- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que sa transformation, additionnée au fait que nos loups réagissent à chacun de ses mouvements, doit le perturber._ Ses yeux violets aussi.

_- Mais… Ils ne l'aiment pas parce qu'il est un peu différent de nous ? C'est juste pour ça ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça que « sa meute » l'a laissé tomber ? Si c'est ça… Je les retrouve, je les éviscère !_ Il avait presque craché le mot meute, y mettant tout le dégout dont il fut capable.

_- Merci…_ Dit Stiles, qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, donnant sur le couloir où parlaient les deux loups. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. _Merci… Merci…_ Sa voix montrait toute la sincérité de ce simple mot.

Seth et Jacob, ne pouvant supporter cette vision plus longtemps, l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte, montrant leur soutien. Stiles, ému par l'attitude des deux loups à son égard, éclata de plus belle en sanglots.

_- On sera toujours là pour toi Stiles. On te le promet. Et le premier qui te fait du mal, je lui fais bouffer ses boyaux ! Et il va souffrir, cois-moi ! _Lui assura Jacob.

Stiles rit doucement en resserrant son étreinte autour des deux loups, il était vraiment touché de l'attention de ces deux jeune hommes qui avaient sans doute mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un hyperactif comme lui. Il était également, agréablement, surpris du fait qu'ils l'acceptent sans lui poser de questions, sans faire de distinction entre lui et les autres.

_- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous… Vous êtes tout simplement génial ! Je vous adore !_ Leur dit-il en s'écartant légèrement avant de leur saute littéralement dans les bras.

Les deux Quilleutes le réceptionnèrent avec joie et rirent de bon cœur. Et, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, ils se mirent à le chatouiller comme jamais, le faisant se tordre de rire. Il finit au sol, en train de se tenir les cotes d'avoir trop ris, les deux loups se moquant ouvertement de lui.

_- Bon, ce n'est pas que tu nous ennuis, au contraire, mais les anciens ont demandé à te voir, et ce, dès ton réveille. _Lui annonça Jacob.

_- Ah… Tu… Tu m'y emmènes ? Je ne me sens pas trop y aller seul… _Avoua-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je t'accompagne ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul, on est une famille, on se serre les coudes !

_- Merci Jacob… Merci…_

_- Hey ! Moi aussi je viens ! _S'écria Seth. _Vous m'avez pas oublié j'espère ?_

_- Non… _

_- Hey !_

C'est sur ce, qu'ils se rendirent à la maison des anciens, Stiles avait peur, vraiment. Il était pétrifié à l'idée que les anciens ne veulent pas de lui dans la meute, après tout, il était un danger et il le savait, mais quitter Jacob et Seth maintenant, lui était tout bonnement impossible. Il s'avança donc vers cette maison qui hantait déjà ses cauchemars, quand il y entra, il sentit tout de suite cette aura de puissance signe d'un puissant Alpha. Il fut surpris par le fait qu'ils avaient, eux-aussi, deux Alphas, il avait fait des recherches, et elles montraient clairement qu'une meute ne pouvait avoir deux Alphas que si, comme Scott, l'Alpha se soumettaient, ou, que l'Alpha avait trouvé sa/son compagne/compagnon dans celle-ci, et qu'il/elle ne voulait pas partir de sa meute d'origine, dans ce cas les deux meutes fusionnaient la plupart du temps.

Il se força à ne pas montrer son cou en signe de soumission, quand il rencontra le second Alpha, il était extrêmement beau, brun aux yeux bleus. Grand, musclé comme un dieu grec, et dégageait une puissance qui aurait fait reculer un dragon ! L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard appréciateur, et il fut surpris que celui-ci lui soit rendu. Il se mordit la lèvre dans un geste purement aguicheur, et put voir les yeux de l'Alpha se teinter de rouge un seconde. Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui ramena l'Alpha sur terre, et lui sourit. L'Alpha lui sourit en retour, et Stiles le trouva de plus en plus à son goût. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et qui récompenser par le regard plus que fixe sur ses lèvres, du dieu grec avec qui il flirtait maintenant.

Un rire les fit revenir sur terre, ils tournèrent donc tous deux la tête vers la personne qui les avait interrompus, et Stiles découvrit un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant.

_- Au lieu de faire du charme à notre invité, présente-toi non ? _

_- Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis Tyler, Alpha-bêta._

La voix du dit Tyler fit frissonner Stiles, et apparemment, il était totalement libre, vu comment il se comportait avec lui, il n'avait pas encore de compagnon.

- _Humm… Miam !_ Pensa Stiles.

**Fin du chapitre 5 de **_**Nouveau Loup**_** : **_**Nouvel Alpha**_**.**


	6. Espoir

_**Nouveau Loup**_** Chapitre 6 : Espoir**

**Disclamer : **Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs personnages, leurs univers, rien n'est à moi Sauf Tyler ^^

**Rating :** K (Tous public)

_**Beacon Hills, 2 ans plus tard**_

Scott arriva devant le loft de Derek et poussa un soupir, cela allait faire 2 ans aujourd'hui, la meute se réunissait à cette occasion tous les mois. Comme un anniversaire, celui de la fin du groupe. Au début ils étaient tous d'accords, aveugler par leur jalousie ou leurs peurs, mais après tous s'était dégradé. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu tout de suite, pendant les premiers mois ils avaient vécu normalement… Ou presque. Le manque se faisait sentir, quand ils se réunissaient, qu'il se passait un truc, même anodin, et que tout le monde pensait à une réplique qui sortirait obligatoirement de la bouche de Stiles. Mais qui n'était jamais dite. Quand ils avaient besoin de faire des recherches sur une nouvelle menace, et que Danny et Mason prenaient 3 semaines pour trouver, alors que tout le monde savait que l'hyperactif l'aurait fait en moins de 3 jours… Tous ces petits détails, qui leurs faisaient penser à Stiles, le regretter. Ils avaient fait un conseil de meute après 6 mois passés comme ça, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun d'essayer de le retrouver, pour lui présenter des excuses… Et voilà où ils en étaient… Cela faisait 1 an et demie qu'ils le cherchaient, en vain…

L'adolescent avait parfaitement bien masqué ses traces, et quand ils avaient voulu demander de l'aide à son père pour le retrouver, il les avait envoyé bouler en leur balançant à la figure toutes les années où Stiles les avaient aidé sans avoir un seul « merci », mais ne s'en plaignant absolument pas, toutes les nuits blanches qu'il avait subi en faisant des recherches pour eux, finissant fatigué à s'endormir en cours, se retrouvant collé alors que la meute allait faire un ciné ou encore un bowling, toutes les fois où les plans tordus mais brillants de Stiles leurs avaient sauvé la mise, toutes les fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour un membre de la meute, généralement un loup-garou, se retrouvant avec un bras ou une jambe cassée, ou alors avec un chasseur totalement sadique et dérangé, se retrouvant avec des hématomes et des plaies, à la place de ses PUTAINS DE LOUP-GAROU DE MERDE, qui, CONTRAIREMENT A LUI, pouvaient cicatriser en une journée, voire moins. Il avait été possédé par un PUTAIN DE DEMON BORDEL ! Tout ça parce que son meilleur ami l'avait enrôlé dans sa vie de lycanthrope mal dans sa peau !

Alors il les avait royalement mis à la porte en leur disant que de toute façon, Stiles ne reviendrait pas et que c'était mieux pour eux, car s'ils le faisaient encore souffrir, il ne les raterait pas, et qu'il avait une furieuse envie de leur planter à tous un poignard en argent trempé dans de l'aconit, avec un manche en sorbier, entre les deux yeux !

Ils en étaient donc là, à leur 18ème réunion-anniversaire en l'honneur de Stiles. Quand il ouvra la porte, il fut surpris de ne pas être bon dernier. Habituellement, il venait le dernier et repartait le premier, ces réunions faisant remonter trop de souvenirs. Voyons, qui manquait-il ? Il scanna rapidement la salle du regard. Mason… Pourquoi Mason n'était pas là ? Il devait venir avec Liam pourtant… Bizarre… Il alla rapidement s'asseoir près de Lydia, qui avait été l'une des plus touché par ce qu'ils avaient fait… Elle était tombée dans une sorte de dépression post-traumatique et n'en était toujours pas sortie, bien qu'elle le fasse croire à son psy en lui racontant sa « si merveilleuse vie » à chaque rendez-vous.

Mason arriva quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé, tenant serré contre lui, une feuille avec le logo du bureau du shérif. Bien que les autres étaient intrigués, ils ne bougèrent pas, ayant déjà eu plusieurs fois de faux espoirs… Ils ne se levèrent que quand Mason se redressa et brandit la feuille avec un immense sourire.

_- Ca y est ! Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé où est Stiles !_

_- Comment ça ? _Demanda Derek, perplexe._ On n'a pas trouvé de signe de vie depuis 1 an et demi, et là tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Comme ça ?_

Mason lui lança un regard peu avenant et repris comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, ce qui agaça l'Alpha. Mais il ne dit rien, sachant qu'il était irritable en ce moment… Cela faisait 1 an et demi qu'ils cherchaient, et la meute se dessoudait lentement…

_- Il est dans un petit bled paumé, Forks, à Phoenix. Il a fini le lycée cette année et travaille apparemment dans un lycée dans la même ville. Il habiterait dans ce qu'ils appellent « la réserve » avec une vieille famille, qui serait la descendance directe des indiens d'Amérique. Les Quilleutes je crois._

Il avait à peine finit que les 2 Hale s'étaient levés et marchaient comme des lions en cage au centre de la pièce.

_- Non non non… Pas les Quilleutes, tout, TOUT sauf les Quilleutes…_

_- Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu les connais ?_ Demanda Scott, visiblement inquiet.

_- Oui. Et on va dire que… Qu'on est plus vraiment les bienvenus sur leur territoire._ Répondit Peter. _On est mal Derek, on est mal !_

_- Je sais, je sais… Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit les Quilleutes, merde !_

_- Mais oh ! Vous allez enfin nous dirent pourquoi oui ?_ Cria Scott, à bout de nerfs.

_- Il est possible que, il y ait quelque décennie, pour nous en débarrasser et surtout pour protéger la ville, nos ancêtres aient envoyés des vampires sur leur territoire. Qu'il l'ait appris, et que ça ne passe pas très bien…_ Résuma Peter.

_- En gros, même si on sait où est Stiles, on ne peut pas aller le voir c'est ça ?_ Déclara Lydia.

_- En gros, oui._

_- Génial ! Vous aviez raison les gars, on est dans la merde !_ Murmura Liam.

Ils restèrent à ressasser leurs idées noires, quand Danny se leva d'un bond, les faisant sursauter.

_- J'ai trouvé ! La ville est un territoire neutre non ? Puisqu'il le partage avec les vampires. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne pourront pas nous chasser si on reste en ville et que personne ne va courir en forêt, non ?_

_- Mais oui ! Comme ça on pourra parler à Stiles, sans empiété sur leur territoire, ni sur celui des vampires !_ Continua Mason, visiblement sur la même longueur d'ondes que Danny.

_- Oui, mais vous oublier un détail._ Fit remarquer Lydia.

_- Quoi ?_ Firent les deux garçons, coupés dans leur enthousiasme.

Elle les regarda gravement avant de répondre.

_- Il vit avec eux. Il est dans leur meute._

**Fin du Chapitre 6 de **_**Nouveau Loup**_** : **_**Espoir**_


	7. Cauchemar

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf, Twilight, leurs univers, leurs personnages, rien n'est à moi Sauf Tyler ^^

**Rating :** K (Tous public)

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'étais en Angleterre avec ma sœur et ma mère et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le faire… Sorry ^^

Comme d'habitude je remercie les personnes qui ont mis Nouveau Loup dans leurs histoires favorites et/ou à suivre. Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui me laissent des rewiews. Je vous aime ^^

**Sanda **: Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer ^^ Tu sauras ce qu'est Stiles dans 1 ou 2 chapitres peut être :D

**Guest** : Je te mets la suite, désolé pour l'attente, comme je l'ai dit plus haut je n'avais pas le temps en Angleterre… Tu sauras ce qu'est Stiles dans 1 ou 2 chapitres ^^ Je fais durer le suspense :D

_**Nouveau Loup**___**chapitre 7 : **_**Cauchemar**_

_**La réserve, 1 an et demie avant**_

_**La lune, des hurlements de loups, du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des cris humains, des pleurs, de la sueur qui lui coule dans le dos, une sensation de froid. Et sa prétendue meute qui le regarde comme Gérard Argent les regardait, comme un monstre. Une créature, erreur de la nature qui ne mérite pas de vivre.**_

_**« Tu es un monstre Stiles ! Un monstre ! Comment j'ai pu être « ami » avec quelque chose comme toi ! » **_

_**La voix de Scott avait résonné dans sa tête et il revit son regard méprisant et haineux qui le regardait comme s'il était le pire des microbes, un vulgaire déchet.**_

_- Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Non ! Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi ! Non, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Non !_

Jacob et Seth déboulèrent dans la chambre, paniqués. Ils s'approchèrent du lit de leur ami et essayèrent de le réveiller. Ils n'y arrivèrent pas et les cris et les pleurs de Stiles redoublèrent. Ils étaient plus que paniqués et perdus quand Tyler arriva dans la chambre. Alerté par les cris, il avait accouru en reconnaissant Stiles. Il dégagea les adolescents du lit de l'hyperactif et le mit en position assise, voyant qu'il continuait à pleurer et à crier, li le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

_« Chut… Ça va aller… Chut… Tout va bien… Je suis là… Chut… »_

Cela marcha et Stiles se calma lentement et finit par s'endormir, blottit dans les bras de Tyler. Celui-ci fit signe aux deux autres de les laisser seuls et se coucha dans le lit de Stiles, en le prenant dans ses bras. L'hyperactif se blottit contre lui dans son sommeil. Tyler, attendri, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant un « bonne nuit » et s'endormi, en serrant le corps blottit contre son flan.

Le lendemain, quand Stiles se réveilla, il tomba sur deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Il se perdit dedans et en oublia de respirer, c'est seulement quand il commença à voir des tâches qu'il se rappela de respirer. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et regarda de nouveau son vis-à-vis en se demandant ce que celui-ci faisait dans son lit. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Tyler lui dit :

_« Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit, j'ai réussi à te calmer mais tu t'es endormi sur moi donc comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je me suis allongé avec toi. »_

Stiles rougit de honte, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand des brides de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Tyler, captant le changement d'attitude, pris de nouveau Stiles dans ses bras.

_« Ce n'est pas grave Stiles, tout le monde peut faire des cauchemar… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._

_- Mais… Je t'ais réveillé et en plus tu as du dormir avec moi… Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis… Je devrais peut être partir…_

_- Quoi ?! Non ! Hors de question ! _Cria Tyler en resserrant sa prise sur Stiles. _Ce-C'est la première fois que je me sens si bien avec quelqu'un Stiles… J-je… Je crois que tu es mon compagnon Stiles… Ne part pas… S'il te plaît…_

Stiles était littéralement bouche bée par cette déclaration, lui aussi se sentait bien avec Tyler comme il ne l'avait été avec personne, même pas Lydia. Mais il ne sentait pas à s'engager dans une relation de compagnons (à vie se sont des loups je vous rappelle ^^).

_- Je… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Ty… Mais je te promets de ne pas partir. Ça te va ?_

_- Oui… Du moment que tu ne pars pas…_

Après ce moment, Stiles et Tyler était devenu d'autant plus proches, et Stiles considérait sérieusement le fait de dire oui à Ty. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, vu que cela empêchait Stiles de faire des cauchemars, quand celui-ci décida d'enfin donner sa réponse à Tyler.

_« Dis Ty._

_- Oui Stiles ?_ Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

_- Tu veux toujours ma réponse ?_ Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser pour que Tyler comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

Ty acquiesça, nerveux que cette fameuse réponse soit négative. Sentant sa nervosité, Stiles lui fit un sourire rassurant avec d'avancer lentement son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, il était à quelques millimètre de sa bouche quand il souffla un _« oui »_. Tyler, n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa passionnément. On ne les revit pas de sitôt, et quand Seth voulut aller les réveiller en arguant que ce n'était pas normal de dormir aussi longtemps, Jacob lui avait gentiment dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils dormaient. Qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de plus… Physique. Et quand ils descendirent enfin, ils trouvèrent un Seth rouge comme une pivoine et un Jacob mort de rire, alors que les adultes les regardaient mi- amusés mi- réprobateur. Ils furent charriés par Jacob pendant une bonne semaine, devant un Seth tout rouge. A chaque fois ils hésitaient entre encastrer Jacob dans un arbre ou essayer de faire encore plus rougir Seth en s'embrassant, se touchant et en faisant des sous-entendus sur leurs merveilleuses nuits devant lui. Ils choisissaient la plupart du temps la seconde option.

**Fin du chapitre 7 de **_**Nouveau Loup**_** : **_**Cauchemar**_


End file.
